Um problema ou um milagre?
by Erica W. M
Summary: Gina estava com problemas, não sabia se ele ia gostar da novidade, mas sabia que so contando pra ele descobriria se era um problema ou um milagre...CAP FINAL NO AR!
1. Novidades

Capítulo I- Novidades

Gina estava com problemas, não sabia como contar a Draco que estava esperado um filho dele.

-Droga!Como isso pode acontecer?Como?  
-Gina não adianta você ficar assim, fique calma!  
-Mione como vou contar isso pra ele?Ele vai ficar furioso, ele já tinha dito que não queria um bebê, que era pra eu tomar cuidado!  
-Gina a responsabilidade não é só sua!Fica calma!  
-Vai embora, por favor...Quero ficar sozinha...E não conta nada pro Rony, por favor.  
-Tudo bem, mas se precisar me liga, ta!  
-Brigada cunhadinha!

Gina se levantou e abraçou Mione, sua cunhada oficialmente há alguns meses.Ela e Rony tinham se casado e estavam super felizes juntos.  
Rony trabalhava junto com Harry no ministério, eles eram Aurores e Mione tornara-se uma das mais importantes medicas do Saint Mungus. Gina era professora de transfiguração e Draco de Defesa contra a arte das Trevas.  
Eles tinham enfrentado muitas coisas pra ficarem juntos, primeiro o orgulho de Draco em namorar um Weasley e depois o da Gina que estava cansada de ser humilhada por ele, mas depois de tudo isso e da fúria dos Weasley eles finalmente estavam juntos e felizes, mas...

-Gina?Você ta em casa? Gina, onde você ta?  
-Aqui Draco.

Quando ele se virou e a viu, ficou em choque. Nunca a tinha visto tão linda.

- Oi meu amor! Por que esta vestida assim? Vamos a algum lugar e eu esqueci?  
-Não...Eu resolvi fazer uma surpresa pra você! Fiz um jantar especial e me produzi assim só pra você.

Gina estava com um vestido preto, que cintilava a cada passo que ela dava, seus cabelos estavam presos com cachinhos ruivos soltos ao lado do rosto e também no pescoço e uma leve maquiagem que ressaltava seus olhos.

"Eu preciso ter coragem... vai dar tudo certo".

N/A:Espero reviews...sejam bonzinhos é miha primeira fic.


	2. A Ultima Vez

N>A:Quase me esqueci...Eles não são meus, eu não ganho $$ (O que é uma pena...rs)

Capitulo II- A ultima vez

-Então meu amor o que achou? Ela olhava para ele ansiosa.  
-Você esta linda, Gina!  
-Mesmo?Ela estava completamente insegura

Para provar que estava falando a verdade Draco caminhou até ela, puxou-a pela cintura e começou a beijá-la. A paixão entre eles era forte como no começo.Cada vez que se beijavam entravam em uma espécie de transe em que nada mais importava a não ser eles mesmos.  
Gina estava começando a ficar tonta e se não fosse por ele segurá-la ela acabaria caindo.  
Quando os lábios se separaram Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Isso prova o quanto você está linda, Gi?

Ela ainda estava inebriada com o beijo, só balançou a cabeça e abraçou-o.

-O que você tem Gina? Ele a afastou de si pra olhá-la.  
-Nada. Draco...Posso te pedir uma coisa?  
-Claro que sim!Fale.  
-Faz amor comigo!  
-Não precisa pedir de novo!

Ele sorriu e a levou pra o quarto no colo, colocou-a delicadamente na cama e se afastou pra começar a se despir.

-Não! Deixa que eu faço isso.

Draco se sentou ao alcance das mãos de Gina e ela começou a despi-lo entre beijos.

A cada botão solto Gina dava um beijo no peito de Draco.Ele estava estranhando, Gina nunca tinha agido assim, mas ele estava adorando aquele jeito vagaroso de sedução.  
Assim que ela terminou de abrir todos os botões, puxou a camisa pelos braços enquanto o beijava na boca. Draco tinha um jeito especial de beijar, que a levava a loucura.Estando livre ele segurou a cintura de Gina enquanto se perdiam em um beijo sem fim.

-O que você tem Gina?Por que esta agindo assim?

Gina colocou o dedo na boca de Draco, sinalizando para que ele não falasse nada.  
Ela empurrou-o para os travesseiros e fez com que ele deita-se completamente. Encarou durante um tempo em que ele retribuiu a atenção.

"Como ele é lindo, será que ele vai aceitar esse bebê? Será que vai acreditar que não foi de propósito?".

Voltando a agir Gina começou a desabotoar a calça de Draco, parando para acariciá-lo e beijá-lo, no rosto, na boca, no abdômen rijo, fazendo com que ele ficasse louco de desejo.

-Gina...Deixe-me tocá-la...  
-Quieto Draco...Ela sussurrou enquanto abaixava a cabeça e depositava um beijo em seu abdômen.

Terminando de tirar a calça, Gina se sentou sobre as pernas dele e se abaixou pra beijá-lo na boca, descendo pelo pescoço...Chegando ao peito Gina se dedicou a sugar cada um dos mamilos dele, deixando-o cada vez mais excitado.

-Gina...

Draco segurou-a pelos ombros e inverteu a posição deles na cama.

-Agora é minha vez de brincar...Sorriu daquele jeito maroto que só ele sabia.

Ele puxou o zíper do vestido e o tirou-o pela cabeça de Gina beijando-a pelo corpo causando sensações maravilhosas.Ela estava sem sutiã e quando olhou pra baixo percebeu que ela estava de cinta liga, um tipo de lingerie de trouxas, que a deixava muuuuito sexy.  
Gina sentia o tamanho de excitação de Draco e aquilo a deixava mais excitada.  
Abaixando a cabeça, Draco começou a beijar-lhe os seios, sugando ora delicadamente ora vorazmente.Gina gemia de desejo e Draco se deliciava em vê-la louca de desejo POR ELE.

-Isso é bom não é?

Ele esfregava os lábios em sua boca, deixando-a sedenta por um beijo.Desceu pelo ventre beijando-a, deixando um rastro de fogo pelo corpo de Gina, passou pelo pela calcinha minúscula que ela usava deixando um beijo molhado e continuou pelas coxas, tirou a meia com os dentes, subiu pela outra perna e arrancou a meia do mesmo jeito.  
Gina estava agora só com a minúscula calcinha, a qual Draco fez questão de arrancar com os dentes enquanto acaricia os seios com as mãos. As mãos de Gina tocavam qualquer lugar do corpo dele que conseguisse alcançar.

-Draco...Quero sentir você...  
-Onde Gina? O que você quer sentir?

Os olhos dela flamejavam e ele nunca a tinha visto mais linda...

-Você é minha e ninguém vai tirar você de mim! Ele a segurou pelos cabelos.Você entendeu Gina? Você é minha!

Ele a encarava esperando uma resposta.

-Sua Draco! Só sua...

Gina se levantou e o puxou pela nuca, eles começaram a se beijar, longa e apaixonadamente.Suas línguas se confundiam, se acariciavam, se perdiam uma na outra.Ela esticou as mãos e começou a o puxar a cueca dele e tocá-lo com as mãos, enquanto se beijavam.

-Tira Draco.

Ele levantou-se e tirou a cueca que já não escondia a evidencia do desejo.  
Assim que ele sentou-se, ela pegou-o pela nunca e murmurou em seu ouvido...Deixe-me ficar por cima Draco...Sugando o lóbulo da orelha de Draco.

-Faça o que quiser...Gemeu Draco.

Ela empurrou e o fez recostar-se nos travesseiros. Olhou-o nos olhos o quanto pode, enquanto se posicionava por cima dele e se fazia penetrar.  
Gina gemia de prazer e Draco a seguia nos movimentos deixando que Gina estipulasse a ritmo que seguiam.  
A tensão se acumula, o que significa que ambos estavam chegando ao ápice.  
Gina começou a se contrair e a sentir os espasmos que traziam alivio pra seu corpo pra ser logo seguida por Draco que gemia e murmura seu nome.  
Gina se agarrou a Draco tonta pelo êxtase que havia sentido.  
Delicadamente Draco a puxou pra seu lado e a abraçou beijando suavemente e com imensa ternura os lábios de sua amada.  
-Gina? Ela a chamou, mas ela nada disse, só se aconchegou mais nos braços de Draco.  
-Tudo bem meu amor?

N.A: Por favor me mandem reviews...e sejam bonzinhos...rs

Bjkas e Brigado pra minha beta Anne


	3. Enfim a Verdade

Os personagens não são meus, sõa da J. K... blá blá blá

Continuem mandando reviews, por favor!

Capitulo 3- Enfim a verdade

"Como vou contar pra ele? Ele disse que não ia me deixar sozinha de jeito nenhum, mas ele também disse que não queria filhos. Por Merlin, o que vou fazer? "

-Gina? Você esta me ouvindo?

Ele a segurou pelo queixo e a fez virar o rosto.

-Gina?  
-Hum?Falou comigo? Perguntou rubra  
-O que você tem?  
-Eu...

Ela levantou e se afastou do calor dos braços dele, arrumando os cabelos atrás das orelhas, se encostou nos travesseiros.

-Tenho que te contar uma coisa muito importante Draco. Ela falava sem o olhar nos olhos.

"Oh, que Merlin me ajude a suportar tudo!".

-Gina, qual é o problema?Você ta me deixando preocupado.

Ele puxou o queixo dela e a fez olhá-lo.

-Draco...Eu...Você já tinha dito que não queria, mas não foi por querer...Eu juro!  
-Gi do que você ta falando?Eu não to te entendendo?

Ela respirou fundo o encarou com uma coragem repentina.

-Estou grávida Draco!

Ele não esboçou nenhuma reação, ficou estático deixando Gina ainda mais preocupada.  
Draco balançou a cabeça como que pra se recuperar do choque.

-Grávida? Ah, Gina!Eu não falei pra você tomar precauções?Não te falei que não estava pronto para ter um filho?

A reação dele foi justamente o que Gina estava imaginando.Ele estava furioso e o que era pior, não queria o filho deles.  
Ela se levantou calmamente da cama e foi para o banheiro, entrou trancou a porta sentou-se na borda da banheira e começou a chorar silenciosamente. Colocando a mão sobre o ventre ela murmurou.

-Não se preocupe meu amor, mamãe ama você e não vai deixar que nada te perturbe e atrapalhe seu crescimento, nós vamos embora e você vai ser...  
-VIRGINIA WEASLEY, SAIA JÁ DESSE BANHEIRO!

Draco estava furioso.

-Mamãe promete que nada de ruim vai te acontecer meu amor.

Levantando Gina lavou o rosto, ajeitou o roupão que tinha achado no banheiro e que acabara de vestir, fez uma ultima caricia no ventre a abriu a porta.  
Já vestido Draco andava de um lado para o outro, mas parecendo um leão enjaulado do que alguém que acabara de saber que ia ser pai.

-Pois não Malfoy, o que você quer?  
-Ah não, você não vai me tratar assim Virginia. Você solta uma bomba em cima de mim e ainda por cima acha que eu estou errado?  
-Uma BOMBA, Draco?Ela estava gritando de indignação.Você chama _nosso filho_ de bomba e quer que eu não reaja?Por favor, me poupe Malfoy!

Ela virou-se em direção ao guarda-roupa e pegou a mesma mala que tinha usado quando se mudou pra lá, começou a jogar suas roupas de qualquer jeito, enquanto Draco a olhava bestificado.

-O que você pensa que esta fazendo Virginia?  
-PARE DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM!ODEIO QUANDO VOCÊ FAZ ISSO!  
-VOCÊ NÃO VAI ALUGAR ALGUM, VIRGINIA.NÃO VAI!

Dizendo isso ele jogou a mala dela no guarda-roupa e a pegou pelos ombros.

-ME SOLTA MALFOY! EU NÃO VOU TIRAR ESSE BEBÊ, ENTAO NÃO TEMOS, MAS O QUE FAZER JUNTOS. SOLTE ME!

N.A: Brigada pelo reviews.Espero que continuem gotando da fic.

Gaby: Valeu mesmo pelo elogia, ainda to meio insegura porque é minha 1º fic.VEleu o apoio.

Estrelinha:O cap se chama A ultima vez porque... vai ter que continuar lendo pra saber...rs. Se vc continual sem entender me da um tok.


	4. Uma Dificil Conversa

**Capitulo 4- Uma difícil conversa**

Eles estavam conversando aos gritos e Draco já estava já não estava agüentando.

-DO QUE VOCÊ ESTA FALANDO?PARA DE GRITAR E VAMOS CONVERSAR!Por favor, Gina!

-Conversar sobre o que, Draco? Ela estava transtornada.Você já disse uma vez que não queria um bebê, então não temos mais nada a tratar.Eu não vou tirar essa criança, entendeu?

Ela o encarava fixamente, pronta para agüentar tudo o que viesse pela frente.Por um momento ela quase o acariciou...Mas no ultimo instante se deteve. Enquanto o olhava pensamentos tristes lhe dominavam a mente.

"Amo tanto você. Por que você não pode aceitar nosso filho? Por que você não ficou feliz coma noticia? Ele é fruto do nosso amor Draco, por que você não pode amá-lo como diz me amar".

-Gina você ouviu o que eu disse?

Ele a retirou de seus devaneios, fazendo com que ela percebesse que não tinha ouvido uma palavra do que ela tinha dito.

-Hã? O que você disse?  
-Gina o que há?Você esta bem?  
-O que você estava dizendo?  
-Eu...Gi entenda...Não é que eu não queira nosso bebê, mas é...

Ela o interrompeu de novo, uma fagulha de esperança tinha surgido, mas se havia um MAS****é porque não havia esperança.

-Draco se existe um **_MAS_**, não temos mais nada pra conversar.Será que você não entende?Eu nunca vou fazer nada contra essa criança.Entenda por favor!Ela falava em um tom suplica.

-Amo você mais que a mim mesma, mas não vou matar meu bebê por amor a você, ele é um presente, uma benção e eu não vou fazer nada contra ele.

Ela falava com calma resignação, já tinha aceitado que teria de ir embora e deixá-lo, só esperava que seus pais aceitassem abrigá-la por um tempo.Eles tinham tido uma briga feia quando ela decidira sair de casa pra **_MORAR_** com Draco, até hoje não sabia o que os tinha deixado mais furiosos, se o fato de só morar ou se o fato de morar com Draco, apesar de tudo sabia que eles a amavam acima de tudo e não negariam ajuda quando ela mais precisava deles.

-Draco, não vou ficar discutindo com você.Arrume minha mala, por favor, vou pra casa dos meus pais.Quando e se você aceitar o fato de que esse bebê vai nascer você me procure.Prometo de deixar informado sobre as coisas, as consultas...Mas se você não quiser saber... É só falar que eu não mando nada.  
-Não...Por favor, me mantenha informado.Gina...Olhe pra mim, por favor, olhe.

Quando ela reparou realmente nele Gina se assustou porque ali na sua frente tudo o que se via era um pálido Draco.

-Eu não quero que você vá embora, vou sentir tanto sua falta! Sua voz não passava de um sussurro.  
-Eu já disse Draco...Sua voz estava muito triste...Não me faça repetir, isso dói! Dói muito!  
-Eu sei meu amor, eu também to sentindo!Será que não podemos tentar Gina? Eu posso aceitara idéia de que teremos um bebê.Sei que posso!Eu só preciso me acostumar...  
-Não sei Draco...E se no fim você disser que não quer nosso bebê, o que eu vou fazer hã? Vou embora simplesmente?  
-Vai dar tudo, certo...Eu sei que vai.  
-Não sei...  
-Vamos Gina, por favor...Pense no quanto seria bom.


	5. Despedida

**N.A:** _Aki começa a 2º parte da historia...é triste..._

_Espero que gostem..._

Parte II

**Capitulo 5º - Despedida**

Tudo o que Gina imaginou na verdade...Não aconteceu. Draco começou e chegar tarde em casa.Eles não passavam mais que duas horas juntos, ele nunca perguntava pelo bebê, ela sempre tinha que ir sozinha para o hospital e ele não estava lá nem quando o médico contou que teriam um menino... E isso...Foi a gota d'água. Gina saiu do hospital chorando...Em parte por saber que teria um menininho tão lindo quanto o pai e em parte por saber que teria que ir embora e seguir o resto da vida sem Draco.  
Gina se consultava com um médico trouxa já que os conhecimentos nessa área eram bem maiores do que os conhecimentos bruxos. O médico nada sabia, é claro, e lhe ofertou uma fita da ultra-sonografia, Gina sabia o que era devido ao fascínio que seu pai sempre tivera pelo jeito que os trouxas viviam, mas ela não possuía um então pedira para o medico as fotos. Agora dentro da bolsa ela tinha as primeiras fotos do seu bebe, a única diferença e que nessas, ele não se mexeria já que as fotos eram ao estilo trouxa.  
Gina chegou em casa e com um movimento da varinha deu inicio a arrumação da bagagem.Tinha muitas coisas para levar, mas decidiu por hora, levar só as roupas para gestante que tinha comprado recentemente e as coisas do bebê. A verdade é que Gina não queria admitir nem pra si mesma que não queria levar tudo, pois ainda tinha a esperança de voltar.Depois de tudo arrumado Gina sentou-se para escrever uma carta para Draco, mas ela nem sabia por onde começar.

"E agora! Digo que o amo? Que tenho a esperança que voltemos a ficar juntos?Digo que é um menino?Como vou me despedir do meu amor? Do pai meu filho?Como?"

**_"Draco, _**

Nem sei por onde começar essa carta, mas quero que você saiba que apesar de todo o amor que eu sinto por você e eu sei você sente por mim, eu tenho que i r embora.  
Você deve estar se perguntando por que? Afinal ultimamente você tem estado tão distraído, tão distante que até duvido que você vá notar a minha saída.  
Bom...Eu vou responder sua pergunta.  
Estou indo embora porque, por mais que eu tenha tentado relevar não dá mais pra suportar seu descaso com ibMEU FILHO. **_Ele sempre foi isso não é Draco?_** **MEU FILHO**!  
**_Estamos bem, eu e seu FILHO, Draco. Sim Draco é um menino!Eu fiquei tão contente quando o medico trouxa me contou, mas mais uma vez você não estava lá pra compartilhar essa felicidade e acho que foi isso que me deu coragem pra partir.Hoje era um dia muito importante e eu te avisei disso, mas você nem se importou, não é!  
Naquele dia você pediu pra que eu imagina-se o quanto seria bom ter você por perto, mas eu nunca te tive por perto durante esses dois meses.  
Agora eu te pergunto Draco. Foi bom? Valeu a pena?  
Como responder isso, eu sinceramente não sei!  
Você nem me tocou durante esses dois meses Draco. Dois meses sem sentir o seu toque!Será que você se esqueceu que foi a paixão avassaladora que sempre sentimos que nos uniu!  
Como você conseguiu?  
Eu senti tanta falta de te sentir, de sentir seu cheiro, seu calor, seu amor por mim!Como eu senti sua falta Draco!  
Mas o que não tem remédio, remediado está!  
Vou ficar com meus pais até encontrar um lugar pra ficar.Não sei como meus pais receberam a noticia de que serão vovôs dentro de 5 meses.Eu espero que eles reajam bem, porque eu não sei se suportarei mais essa rejeição.  
Aviso-te quando o bebê nascer.  
Se você quiser...Deixa pra lá, se você não quis noticias em quanto eu estava aqui, não é agora que eu vou embora que você vai querer, Não é!  
Apesar de tudo que eu to passando...Sempre vou te amar Draco.  
Se quiser falar comigo sabe onde me encontrar "._**

_**··Com amor. ··**_

_**G.W**_

Levantando –se Gina pegou as malas se recompôs e saiu. Afinal ainda teria o batalhão Weasley para enfrentar.

**N.A**:Obrigada pelo reviews...

Merninas brigado mesmo pelo apoio e continuem lendo...

**Nadeshiko:** Tambem adoro quando tem grsvidez...rs

**Dudinhazinha:** Continua lendo...


	6. Decepção

**N.A:Olha como eu so boazinha...já que o cap ta pequeno resolvi postar dois de uma vez...**

**Espero que gostem...**

**Capitulo 6º- Decepção**

"Bom... estou aqui, agora só preciso de coragem pré entrar e enfrentá-los...".

Respirando fundo Gina bateu na porta e ficou esperando.

Depois da briga que tivera com os pais não se senta mais tão à vontade em casa.

-Quem é? Perguntou Molly, poucas pessoas batiam antes de entrar na casa dos Weasley, abrindo a porta.

-Mamãe? Gina estava hesitante, não sabia como a mãe iria reagir, estava com medo.

-Gina? O que esta fazendo aqui?Molly perguntou com cara de espanto notando a mala nas mãos dela.

-Eu... Eu queria ficar aqui por um tempo...Será que posso? Gina estava com os olhos brilhando por causa das lagrimas. - Ainda sou bem vinda nessa casa mamãe?

-Oh, Gina!Seus irmãos ainda estão revoltados por causa da sua escolha. Mas eu nunca filha...Nunca te mandaria embora.

Molly a abraçou com carinho.

-Ah, mamãe...Preciso te contar uma coisa e acho que você não vai gostar nem um pouco...Murmurou chorosa.

-Venha filha, vamos colocar suas coisas no SEU quarto e vamos conversar.

Puxando Gina pelos braços Molly a levou pra cima depositou suas coisas na frente do guarda-roupa e com um movimento da varinha as coisas começaram a se arrumar sozinhas.

-Sente-se Gina e me conte o que aconteceu.

Ao invés de sentar de frente pra mãe, Gina se deitou e colocou a cabeça no colo de Molly do mesmo jeito que costumava fazer quando era criança.

-To...To grávida mamãe, Gina nem levantou pra ver a reação de Molly porque sentiu a súbita tensão no corpo de Molly, e foi por isso que eu saí de casa...Draco não ta pronto pra ser pai...

-E você esta Virginia Weasley?

A mãe estava com a voz fria e isso fez o coração de Gina doer mais um pouco. Molly se levantou da cama desalojando a cabeça de Gina.

-Por favor, mamãe não fale assim... Pediu Gina começando a chorar.

-Não falar assim Virginia? Você ta esperando um filho do Malfoy? Como quer que eu me sinta? Esse rapaz sempre desprezou nossa família, tirou você da gente Gina! Afastou você da sua família!

Gina estava de cabeça baixa, tinha esperado que a mãe se sentisse feliz mesmo que fosse um filho de um Malfoy, afinal sempre quisera um neto!

-Alegre pelo menos mamãe, afinal você vai ser vovó e você sempre disse que queria muito um neto...Eu sei que não dá pra sentir felicíssima, mas pelo menos...

-Desculpe-me Gina, mas...

-Ta...Ta bem mamãe...Não precisa dizer nada... Eu...Eu vou embora.

-Gina, não!

-Tudo bem mamãe, não se preocupe nos vamos ficar bem!

-O Gina me desculpe meu anjo, mas...

Gina fez um feitiço e em minutos suas coisas se arrumaram.Ela olhou pra mãe que continua sentada na cama a olhando, sabia que o que a mãe não estava fazendo aquilo por mal, mas doía do mesmo jeito.Ela balançou a cabeça pra clarear as idéias e fazer as lagrimas saírem de seus olhos.

-Tchau mamãe, eu...Eu só espero que um dia vocês possam aceitar a escolha que eu fiz e apesar de tudo mamãe eu o amo do mesmo jeito ou senão mais desde que estamos juntos.

Antes de sair Gina queria fazer uma ultima pergunta, mas estava com medo da resposta e de sentir seu coração se quebrar mais.

-Você...Você quer que eu avise quando chegar a hora?

Gina esperava uma palavra, um movimento de cabeça, mas a Senhora Weasley não fez sequer um movimento.

-Já entendi...Eu to indo...

-Gina!

Gina se virou esperançosa.

-Mamãe te ama, meu bem.

Gina assentiu e saiu do quarto e da casa dos Weasley, sem a menor idéia do que fazer...

Com a mala nas mãos e uma tristeza sem fim, Gina resolver ir falar com a cunhada. Mione a ajudara quando ela descobrira a gravidez, mas agora não sabia afinal ela e Rony eram recém casados e talvez ela não quisesse contrariá-lo.Já que a própria mãe não quisera ajudar porque justamente Rony ia querer?

Aparatando no andar em que Mione trabalhava, Gina foi direto pra seu escritório, bateu na porta e ficou esperando que a cunhada permitisse sua entrada, mas a única coisa que podia ouvir eram sussurros.

Gina caminhou ate o balcão de informações e foi ter com a recepcionista.

-Olá!

A mocinha virou e devolveu o sorriso cortez de Gina.

-Pois não?

-A Drª. Hermione está na sala dela?

-Esta sim, Senhora...?

-Srta. Weasley sou cunhada dela.

-Pois ela esta exatamente com seu irmão!

Gina ficou vermelha de repente o que deixou a recepcionista preocupada.

-A Srta. esta bem? Quer que eu a chame?

-Na...Não precisa incomodar. A srta. faria o favor de anunciar quando meu irmão sair? Estarei na cantina.

-Claro Srta. não se preocupe.

-Obrigada!

Gina imaginava exatamente o que eles deviam estar fazendo. Mione havia comentado que Rony se revelara um verdadeiro ninfomaníaco.


	7. Louco Amor

**Olha mais dois caps no ar!**

**Continuem mandando reviews!**

**Bjkas**

Capitulo 7º- Louco Amor

-Ah...Rony...Você ficou louco?Vir aqui essa hora...Você sabe muito bem o que acontece quando nos encontramos...Mione falava entre os beijos famintos que estavam trocando.

-Shiii...Eu não estava agüentando de vontade de te sentir meu amor...

Rony a virou de costas, começou puxar o avental enquanto beijava suas costas, as mãos já livres do avental subiam lentamente por dentro da blusa e seguia me direção aos seios.Ele a segurava firmemente não deixando que Mione se mexesse enquanto a torturava com caricias que ele sabia, a deixavam louca.

-Rony... Eu devia estar fazendo uma visita aos pacientes.

-Você vai fazer um vista meu amor, mas para as estrelas.

Rony a virou pra si e beijou-a com tanta paixão que ela ficou com as penas moles, aproveitando-se disso Rony a sentou na mesa e se colocou entre suas pernas enquanto levantava a blusa de Mione.

-Rony...Ela gemia baixinho não mostrando negação e sim prazer.

Ele terminou de tirar a blusa e beijou novamente segurando na cintura dela, agora nua.Descendo pelo pescoço em direção aos seios, Rony ia deixando uma trilha de beijos molhados e possessivos, deixando também leves marcas.

Hermione louca de desejo arranca a blusa de Rony fazendo com que os botões voem por toda sala e arrancando dele um gemido de surpresa e um sorriso malicioso.

-Estamos selvagens hoje?Murmurou enquanto mordia o lóbulo da orelha dela.

-É isso que você faz comigo Ronald Weasleay...Sussurrou no ouvido dele, lambendo-o. Mione começou a beijá-lo no peito sugando seus mamilos e arranhando-o levemente.

Rony levantou-lhe a cabeça e beijou.Suas línguas se mexiam furiosamente, Rony sugava seus lábios e voltava a colocar a língua em sua boca a deixando delirante.Enquanto a beijava ele soltou o sutiã e segurou seus seios brincando com os mamilos rijos, abaixou a cabeça e começou a sugá-los e mordiscá-los levemente.

Hermione segurava a cabeça dele, fazendo com que ele sugasse com mais força.

-Morda...Morda Rony!Ela falava e gemia ao mesmo tempo.

Rony estava espantado com essa versão selvagem da sua esposa mais estava adorando a liberdade que ela estava lhe dando.

Dando uma mordida mais forte, mas não o suficiente para machucá-la, Rony desce em direção a calça que ela estava usando a mão no zíper pronto pra deixá-la nua, enquanto baixa o zíper Rony beija o ventre as esposa.

-Quando vai me dar um filho, hein?

-Assim que você fize-lo, meu amor.Gemeu

Rony terminou de tirar a calça deixando Hermione só de calcinha na mesa.Ele a puxou pra borda da mesa, fazendo com que ela sentisse a evidencia de seu desejo. Hermione baixou as mãos e desafivelou o cinto da calça dele, colocando as mãos por dentro e apertando o bumbum dele.

-Mione!

-Shiii... Ela puxou pelo bumbum e beijou-o na boca.

Ele baixou as mãos e tirou a calcinha de Hermione, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo e empurrava cueca dele pra baixo.

-Rony... Eu quero te sentir dentro de mim...O que você ta fazendo?

-Você vai gostar não se preocupe.

Rony se afastou, terminou de tirar as próprias roupas enquanto a olhava. Puxou-a da mesa fazendo que ela ficasse em pé na sua frente e no mesmo instante se abaixou, ficando de joelhos em frete a ela.

-Rony...?

Antes mesmo que ela terminasse a pergunta Rony a estava sugando. Hermione sentia a língua de Rony no seu clitóris e estava quase chegando ao clímax quando ele levantou-se e olhando-a nos olhos penetrou-a de uma só vez. Fecharam os olhos levados pelo gozo, quando eles ouviram alguém bater na porta.

-Shiiii...Deixe que quem quer seja vá embora, depois você descobre quem é.

Dizendo isso ele começou a se movimentar, aumentando o ritmo e vendo que Hermione estava prestes a gritar de prazer beijou-a enquanto seus corpos chagavam ao máximo do prazer.Rony se sentou na cadeira e ficou com Hermione em seu colo.

-Ah, meu amor...Isso foi...

-Shiii...Eu sei Mione, mas...Será que conseguimos fazer nosso bebê?

Ele perguntou enquanto acaricia o ventre da esposa.

Ela se levantou e sentou com uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele.

-Não sei se fizemos, meu amor, mas vamos ter outra oportunidade agora mesmo.

Dizendo isso Mione sentou em cima dele e recomeçaram a fazer amor.

**N.A:Espero que estejam gostando...ta acabando...**

**Dudinhazinha: Ele nem vai pastar tanto assim...o enfoque da fic e na gina entao nem mostra tanto o sofrimento dele...**

**Miri: No começo ela fica revoltada, pq eles ainda não aceitaram a decisaõ dela, mas no fim...continue lendo...**

**Estrelinha: Pois é o Roniquinho cersceu e... mas a Srt, Mione não fica pra tras...rs**

**Bjkas pra todas e valeu o apoio.**


	8. Uma Grande Amiga

Capitulo 8º - Uma grande amiga

Algum tempo depois...

-Tchau...Murmurou Rony em um beijo

-Tchau...Ate a noite.

Sorrindo Rony passou pela recepção.

-Ah...Sr.Weasley?

-Sim?

-Sua irmã esta procurando a Dra. Weasley.

-A srta. sabe o que ela quer?

-Não! Ela só pediu pra avisar quando o Sr. Fosse embora. Foi ela que bateu na porta enquanto o Sr. estava lá.

-Ah...Avise minha mulher, por favor!

-Sim Sr. Weasley.

A recepcionista saiu de sua mesa e foi falar com a Dra. Bateu na porta e após ouvir a ordem para entrar, foi finalmente avisar que a cunhada queria falar com ela e que esperava na cantina, ouvindo a ordem de avisar a cunhada pra vir ate a sala à recepcionista saiu com um sorriso malicioso, afinal a Dra. estava com a cara de quem tinha acabado de fazer amor intensamente, estava com uma expressão cansada mais muuuito feliz.

A recepcionista anunciou pelo microfone que a Srta. Weasley estava sendo esperada.

Assim que passou pela recepção Gina agradeceu a mulher e entrou na sala da cunhada.

-Gina? Mione olhou um pouco preocupada pra cunhada ela estava com uma aparência terrível de quem tinha chorado muito.O que você tem?

Quando ouviu a voz de preocupação da cunhada Gina recomeçou a chorar, até que enfim alguém estava preocupado com ela.

-Oh Mione! Deu tudo errado!

-Se acalme e me conte o que esta acontecendo!Você parecia bem a ultima vez que nos vimos...Tudo bem que isso faz uns dois meses, mas...

-Eu saí de casa Mione...

-Ah Gina, que pena...Então não deu certo?

-Eu tentei Mione, juro!Mas eu cansei do descaso dele...Eu agüentei o quanto pude, mas...Não dava mais...Eu fiz um ultra-som hoje e ele nem estava lá comigo...Ele nem liga pro bebê Mione.Eu tentei fazer ele se interessar, mas ai ele começou a chegar tarde em casa e nós mal estávamos nos falando...Então fui pra casa dos meus pais, mas...Mas...

Gina recomeçou a chorar e Mione não sabia o que fazer para acalmá-la.

-Gina pare, por favor, pare de chorar você esta me deixando angustiada.Fale o que aconteceu, vamos termine!

-Mamãe não ficou contente também, Hermione na verdade ela ficou indignada ao saber da minha gravidez.

-Oh! Mas...

-Eu perguntei se ela queria pelo menos saber quando o bebê fosse nascer, mas...

-Não me diga que sua mãe disse que não, por favor, não em diga isso!

-Mas ela também não falou que sim Mione. A verdade é que ninguém quer saber do meu bebê e eu não sei o que fazer...Pensei que você talvez pudesse me ajudar.

-Ah Gina, claro que vou te ajudar, mas não poderemos contar ao seu irmão o porque de você ter abandonado o Malfoy.

-Tu...Tudo bem...Eu só...Preciso de um lugar pra ficar até as aulas começarem.

-Falta só, mas umas semanas.

-E como vai ser quando você voltar para o trabalho, você terá que vê-lo todos os dias.

-Eu to pensando em pedir demissão e tentar uma vaga no ministério, assim eu fico mais perto da medica trouxa na qual estou indo.

-E como vocês estão? Perguntou Hermione com um sorriso genuíno o primeiro que Gina recebia em dois longos e sombrios meses.

-Bom, a medica disse que eu estou grávida de quatro meses que estamos bem e que logo vai dar pra notar a barriga de longe.

Dizendo isso levantou a mostrou a barriga pra Hermione.A única coisa que dava pra ver era uma leve protuberância na parte de baixo do ventre de Gina.

Hermione percebeu que só falando do bebê Gina sorria, as coisas não estavam nada bem pra garota.

-Gina...Você esta pronta pra ter esse bebê sozinha?

-Pra falar a verdade Hermione...Eu não sei, mas eu vou ter que dar um jeito.

Hermione sorriu complacente da força que a garota tentava demonstrar.

-Faça o seguinte vá pra casa e me espera lá.

-Mas e meu irmão?

-Não se preocupe Rony foi para o ministério. E só chegara junto comigo...Só não tenho certeza se o quarto de hospedes esta arrumado...Riu sem graça.

-Não se preocupe e...Hermione...Obrigada.Você é a única que tem mostrado gostar do meu filho, mesmo sendo filho de quem é.

-Quem sou eu pra te julgar Gina?A vida é sua, mas o sobrinho também é meu, portanto eu tenho mais é que estar contente.

Sorriu.Estava com muita pena da garota por ter sido rejeitada pelo "marido" (acho que ficou claro no começo da fic que Draco e Gina **_não_** são casados) e pela própria mãe.

Acompanhando até a porta Mione a abraçou e murmurou em seu ouvido.

-Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe!

-Eu espero Mione, não ta dando pra agüentar tanta gente rejeitando meu filho e a mim também.

-Fique calma e vá pra minha casa!

Saindo do hospital e indo até o beco mais próximo Gina aparatou pra casa do irmão.

Aparatou no meio da sala e foi direto pro quarto de hospedes que em um movimento da varinha estava limpo e pronto pra ela dormir e tentar esquecer esse dia horrível.

Assim que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro Gina adormeceu.

**N.A: Só pra mandar beijinhos e obrigado pelos reviews...**


	9. Um Começo

**N.A:Bridado plo reviews...**

Bjkas

**Capitulo 9º- Um começo**

Gina acordou no dia seguinte bem mais descansada e pronta pra ir procurar um emprego que ficasse na cidade onde estaria perto do medico.

Quando olhou as horas tomou um susto nunca dormia até tão tarde...A não ser quando passava a noite fazendo amor com Draco. Ao pensar nele seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas.

-Por que? Porque ele não pode amar nosso bebê e ficar comigo agora que preciso tanto dele?Por que?

Depois de chorar por um tempo Gina resolveu se levantar e sair.

-Chega de chorar Weasley!Afinal você foi uma Grifinória e os grifinorios são corajosos!

Com esse discurso falso e bobo Gina se levantou e foi tomar um banho pensando em por onde começar a procurar emprego.

O dia já estava no final quando finalmente Gina encontrou um trabalho.Seria a nova professora de transfiguração no centro de treinamento para aurores. Eles haviam relutado em aceitá-la, primeiro por ser tão nova e segundo por estar grávida, mas como estavam precisando de um professor urgente e ela possuía as melhores qualificações e uma carta de recomendação que tinha certeza Dumbledore não se negaria a dar ela fora contratada.

Pensando nisso Gina aparatou para Hogsmead e foi até o castelo para falar com Dumbledore.

Depois de conseguir a senha com o Sr. Filch, Gina seguiu até a gárgula de pedra e disse a senha.

-Suco de abóbora!

Esperou a gárgula dar um pulo pra lateral, subiu na escada giratória e bateu na porta.

-Entre.

-Professor?

-Senhorita Weasley que prazer em vê-la...Mas as aulas os começam daqui algumas semanas.O que faz aqui?

-Vim pedir minha demissão profº.

-Mas porque Srta. Weasley?

-Bom profº...É que...Estou grávida!

-Meus parabéns srta! Filho do Sr. Malfoy se não me engano...

-Sim...Mas...Nós nos separamos.

-Que pena! A srta. já arranjou outro emprego?

Dumbledore a observava atentamente com as finas mãos embaixo do queixo.As coisas não estavam sendo fáceis pra aquela menina.

Ela sorriu!

-Já sim profº. Vou ser a nova professora de transfiguração no CTA.

-Que bom Srta. Weasley, mas posso perguntar por que esta nos deixando.

Gina o olhou por instante e pensou em dizer o mesmo que a Hermione, mas sabia que Dumbledore saberia que estava mentindo.

-A verdade...Suspirou.É que não quero estar perto dele profº...Mas também quero estar próxima a medica do bebê.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta srta?

-ME chame de Gina, profº!

-Posso Gina?

-Claro! Diga!

-O Draco sabe da sua gravidez?

Gina ficou triste e lagrimas lhe subiram aos olhos.

-Sabe profº e...Não se importa com nosso bebê.

-Tem certeza disso Gina?

-Tenho profº, infelizmente tenho. Passaram-se dois meses desde que eu contei a ele e nesses dois meses ele não quis saber nem de mim nem do meu bebê! Sua voz saia torturada, como de quem sente imensa dor.Em todo esse tempo eu não pedi nada pra ele e a única vez que eu pedi ele me decepcionou. Pedi pra que fosse comigo no dia de fazer o exame que diria o sexo do bebê e...

-Ele não foi, não é!

Gina balançou a cabeça e lagrimas rolaram por sua face.

-Não, ele me deixou sozinha...

-Entendo! E o que a srta. quer de mim?

Secando as lagrimas com as costas das mãos Gina se recompôs e disse o que queria.

-Gostaria que o sr. fizesse uma carta de recomendação profº. Falei que o ser poderia escrever se eles quisessem.

-Eles devem ter relutado bastante pra te admitir.

-Bastante, mas quando disse que dava aulas aqui eles logo mudaram de idéia já que precisam tanto de um novo professor.

-Onde esta morando srta?

-Estou na casa do meu irmão e da Hermione.

-E como eles estão?

-Bem.

-Seu irmão sabe dessa historia srta?

Gina corou.Dumbledore achou graça.

-Já vi que não.Uma coruja irá lhe entregar a carta amanha, não se preocupe.

-Obrigada!Vou embora, essa andança me deixou cansada.

Dumbledore sorriu.

-Avise-me quando o bebê nascer e não se preocupe.Tudo dará certo.

Gina sorriu! Alguém além de Hermione dava importância pra seu bebê.

-Avisarei sim, profº não se preocupe.

Com um ultimo sorriso, saiu da sala de Dumbledore em direção aos portões de Hogwarts.


	10. Um Milagre

**Capitulo 10º-Um milagre**

Gina chegou na casa de seu irmão e percebeu que casa estava vazia, seguiu para o quarto e se deitou sem ao menos tomar banho.

Nem percebeu quando Rony abriu a porta do quarto para vê-la, Hermione tinha contado pra ele que ela resolveu sair de casa.

Ele estava deitado quando finalmente Mione saiu do banheiro.

-Você esta bem, amor?Demorou tanto.

Dizendo isso colocou o livro de lado e esperou a esposa deitar-se para aconchegá-la em seus braços.

-To...Você foi ver a Gina?

-Fui...Ela ta bem?

-Não...Ta muito triste, deve ter sido muito difícil sair de casa depois de dois anos e depois de tudo que Gina enfrentou para sair de casa da sua mãe...

-Você sabe o fez com que ela saísse de casa?

Rony estava acariciando seus cabelos e aquilo estava deixando-a com sono.

Bocejando e se apoiando mais no peito dele Mione respondeu.

-Isso você vai ter que perguntar para ela, meu amor. Agora me deixe dormir...E me abrace.

Malfoy estava deitado na cama que fora deles, fazia dois dia que ela tinha ido embora e ele sentia falta dela, muita falta.

-Gina, porque você foi embora?Porque me deixou sozinho?Você sabe que você é minha razão de viver.

"Mas você não quis o filho de vocês seu idiota! O que você queria que ela fizesse? Abortasse?"

-Não!Isso jamais!Jamais faria Gina matar o bebê.

"Você é um idiota mesmo!Como você quer a mãe sem o filho se não quer que ela aborte?Pense seu burro!"

A consciência dele o deixava irritadíssimo.Ele sabia que ela estava certa, mas não conseguia aceitar a idéia de ter um filho.

"E por causa disso você vai deixá-la sozinha?Você não vale nada mesmo, hein Malfoy?"

-Oh Merlin!O que eu vou fazer?

Na hora que chegou em casa a dois dias atrás Draco sabia instintivamente que ela tinha ido embora, a carta tinha sido mera constatação.Ele sabia que tudo o que estava fazendo estava magoando-a, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu evitar.

Agora tudo o que ele fazia era tentar aceitar a idéia do bebê e pensar em um modo de trazê-la de volta.

Um mês havia se passado e a esperança de ver Gina em Hogwarts finalmente morreu e quando se deu conta disso Draco resolveu ir conversar com Dumbledore, afinal era o diretor e saberia o que estava acontecendo com ela.

-Sapo de Chocolate!

A gárgula se levantou e deu espaço para que ele subisse na escada.

Toc Toc Toc!

-Entre!

-Com licença, profº.

-Pois não Sr. Malfoy?Sente-se.

-O sr. sabe onde esta a Gina profº?

-Ainda não falou com ela Sr.Malfoy?

-Não!

Draco estava com a cabeça baixa, podia sentir a reprovação na voz de Dumbledore.

-Ela pediu demissão no começo do mês e já arranjou outro emprego.

-Ela...Ela esta bem?

-Segundo a ultima carta que me enviou, sim ela e o BEBÊ estão bem.Olhe!

Dumbledore estendeu o pergaminho a Draco.

"_**Dumbledore,**_

_**Já me mudei da casa do Rony e estou bem instalada aqui no CTA.**_

_**As coisas são bem diferentes aqui, mas estou adorando lecionar pra esses garotos.**_

_**Eu o bebê estamos bem, o coraçãozinho dele bate bem forte e minha barriga esta visível agora, não muito, mas visível.**_

_**Bom... Não sei se isso pode interessar ao Sr., mas isso e que mandei junto com a carta é uma espécie de vídeo onde fica gravado o exame do bebê.Essa caixa metálica está reduzida e assim que o sr receber o só fazê-la voltar ao tamanho normal e ligá-la.Já enfeiticei para que o sr possa vê-la sem problema.**_

_**Obrigado pelo interesse e preocupação.**_

_**Estive pensando...Se não for abusar... O sr gostaria de ser o padrinho do meu filho junto com a Hermione?**_

_**Espero ansiosamente sua resposta."**_

_**Com carinho**_

_**G.W.**_

-O que o sr acha da decisão dela?

-Eu...Eu... O sr já viu a fita?Será que eu posso vê-la?

-Já vi sim. Aliás, invento interessantíssimo esse.

Malfoy estava com cara de bobo, afinal Gina estava se comunicando com Dumbledore, mas não tinha lhe enviado nem um misero bilhete pra dizer se estava bem.

-Obri...Obrigada!

Ainda abobalhado Draco sai da sala de Dumbledore e não percebe o sorriso maroto do diretor.

Havia um pequeno trecho na carta que Dumbledore havia apagado.Essas crianças estavam desperdiçando um tempo muito importante, mas se dependesse dele não demoraria muito até eles se entenderam.

Draco foi para seu quarto e lá ficou examinando o parelho, quando finalmente descobriu como ligar ficou ouvindo e vendo o coração de **_seu filho _**bater e como batia forte. Draco estava emocionado, lagrimas escoriam por seus olhos.

Nunca tinha dedicado muitos pensamentos ao bebê, só pensava em Gina e se esquecia que ela estava esperando o filho de ambos.

-Por Merlin! Como eu fui estúpido!É fruto do nosso amor é nosso milagre! Como eu pude ser tão idiota!

Draco estava furioso consigo mesmo, tinha cometido o pior dos pecados.Tinha rejeitado seu filho, sua carne.

-Espero que a Gina possa me perdoar!

Draco dormiu em frente às imagens de seu filho.

**N.A: Valeu...**

**Qualquer duvida mandem reviews...**

**bjkas**


	11. A Felicidade Enfim

**N.A: Essa é a 3º parte, ou seja, o penultimo cap...gostei muito de escrever essa fic e já estou escrvendo outra D/G, só que essa em tempo de Hogwarts.**

**Espero que vcs leiam...**

**Bjkas**

**Parte III**

**Capitulo 11º-A felicidade enfim!**

Era fim de semana e finalmente Gina tinha criado coragem para ir visitar Hermione e Rony, afinal precisa ir dar os parabéns.

No dia seguinte ao que Gina voltou de Hogwarts, Hermione descobriu a gravidez de dois meses. Agora que estava entrando no quarto e Gina no sexto as duas tinham decidido fazer compras pra os bebes, afinal fazia um mês que não se viam.Gina não sabia explicar, mas tinha conseguido evitar Rony durante todo esse tempo, então ele ainda não sabia da gravidez.

Gina estava bem diferente, estava confiante embora ainda chorasse pela falta que sentia dos braços de Draco, do seu carinho, dos seus beijos, mas...Estava conformada.Não tinha pisado na casa que foi dos dois desde de quando tinha saído de lá, mas no fundo ainda esperava algum sinal de Draco, ainda mais depois da ultima carta do com Dumbledore com certa freqüência e ele tinha aceitado ser padrinho do bebê, mas contou também que mostrou a ultima carta que enviara para ele a Draco e que ele tinha pegado a pequena fita pra assistir.

"_**Gina,**_

_**Adoraria ser padrinho do seu filho e fico muito contente que ambos estejam bem.**_

_**Não sei se fiz bem minha querida, mas mostrei sua ultima carta para Draco e deixei que ele levasse a fita para assistir.Ele saiu daqui bestificado.Espero que não se importe.**_

_**E seus irmãos como estão?**_

_**Espero que bem.**_

_**Qualquer coisa não se esqueça de me avisar."**_

_**Com carinho**_

_**A.D**_

Aparatando do lado de fora do apartamento do irmão Gina bateu na porta a espera de Hermione abrir, mas para sua surpresa quem abriu a porta foi o irmão.

-Gina?

-O...Oi Rony... O que você ta fazendo em casa?

-O que eu to fazendo em casa? O que você ta fazendo grávida?Você não se separou do idiota do Malfoy?

-Se...Separei...

Ele não a deixou terminar a puxou-a pra dentro e fez com que ela sentasse no sofá

-Quer dizer que você estava grávida quando veio pra cá e não em contou?Como você pode Virginia Weasley?Como você pode me enganar desse jeito?

"Droga não era pra você esta em casa!Mione me garantiu que você não estaria aqui"

-Cadê a Mione ela esta bem?Ela me disse que você não estaria em casa.

Ela andava de um lado para o outro, estava muuuito bravo.

-Não, não esta!Ela passou mal de manha e eu não quis deixá-la sozinha esperando por você, afinal já faz um tempo que a minha irmã ta **_fugindo _**de mim que eu queria muito vê-la!Agora já entendi porque você tava fugindo.VAI TER UM FILHO DAQUELE IDIOTA DO MALFOY!

-Pare de gritar Ronald Wealey!Eu não estou surda!E pare de xingar o pai do meu filho!

Gina estava completamente vermelha, o que indicava que ela estava furiosa. Ela levantou-se do sofá e começou a andar de um lado para o outro fazendo com que Rony parasse e prestasse atenção no que ela estava dizendo.

-QUE DROGA!PORQUE NINGUEM PODE FICAR FELIZ PELO FATO DE QUE EU VOU TER UM BEBÊ!TUDO O QUE VOCES SABEM FAZER E PENSAR EM QUEM É O PAI DELE, DROGA!PENSEM EM MIM NEM QUE SEJA POR UM SEGUNDO, PENSEM EM MIM, NA MINHA FELICIDADE!

EU AINDA NÃO SEI PORQUE A HERMIONE SE CASOU COM VOCE SEU ESTUPIDO!ELA NÃO PENSA NO DRACO, ELA FOI A ÚNICA NESSA DROGA DE FAMILIA QUE FICOU FELIZ POR MIM E PELO MEU BEBÊ, ELA FOI A ÚNICA QUE PENSOU NO SOBRINHO. A ÚNICA!

VOCE É MESMO UM IDIOTA RONALD WEASLEY!TA EXPLICADO PORQUE EU NAÕ TE CONTEI?

Rony estava admirado com a explosão de Gina e antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Gina caiu desmaiada.

-Oh! Por Merlin! Gina? Gina acorde?

Ele dava leves tapinhas no rosto.E ela não esboçava a menor reação, foi quando ela notou que ela estava começando a sangrar.

Sem pensar duas vezes ela aparatou no Saint. Mungus.

Rony andava de um lado pro outro, se consumindo em culpa.

-Oh!Porque que gritei com ela?Fiz ela perder a razão. E agora?Se ela perder esse bebê nunca vai me eu pude? Como eu pude?

Rony andava de um lado para o outro completamente desesperado, quando enfim uma enfermeira veio avisá-lo de que Gina estava fora de perigo, mas que teria que ter muito cuidado ali para frente.

Quando ele entrou no quarto ele encontrou uma Gina muito pálida.

-Gina?Gina? Ele a chamava enquanto acariciava seus cabelos levemente.

-Rony? Meu bebê? Ele ta bem? TA tudo bem?

-Calma, ele ta bem sim e você também, mas vai ter que se cuidar e controlar esse seu gênio também porque você não pode se exaltar.

-O que aconteceu?

-Você teve um aumento de pressão e isso não pode acontecer de novo.

-Foi tudo sua culpa!Ela o encarava com raiva no olhar.

-ME desculpa, Gina, por favor, me desculpa.

-Você pode me fazer um favor?

-Fale, tudo o que você quiser.

-Mande uma carta pro Dumbledore e conte o que aconteceu.

-Dumbledore? Por que para ele e não pra Doninha?

-RONALD WEASLEY! FAÇA O QUE EU ESTOU FALANDO E SUMA DAQUI.

-Gina fique calma, isso vai...

-Suma daqui!

-To indo.

Algum tempo depois já mais calma Gina adormeceu com as mãos envolta do ventre como que para proteger o bebê, sendo assim nem percebeu quando alguém entrou no quarto e ficou admirando a cena.

-Gina...Gina?

Alguém a estava chamando, mas estava tão bom ficar assim sem preocupações, sem olhares reprovadores, sem nada para se preocupara não ser o bem estar do seu bebê.

-Gina, meu amor...Acorde...Por favor, acorde.

-Draco? É você?

Ela não tinha aberto os olhos ainda, mas reconheceria a voz dele em qualquer lugar.

-Sim, meu amor!Vamos abra os olhos!

Devagar Gina abriu os olhos e viu o que mais tinha desejado desde que contara a ele sobre a gravidez.Preocupação com o bebê e com ela.

-Você esta bem?Dumbledore me mostrou a carta do Weasley.Vim o mais rápido que pude...Fale, pelo amor de Merlin, Gina! Fale! Eu sei que não mereço depois de tudo, mas fale...Vocês estão bem?Nosso bebê esta bem?

-Se você não parar de falar eu não posso te responder...

Ela sorria levemente, afinal no momento mais difícil ele resolvera aparecer. Ela quase tinha perdido o filho.

-Estamos bem...Não precisa se preocupar...

-Como não me preocupar você veio parar no hospital e nosso filho quase morreu.

Gina estremeceu ao ouvir essas palavras, mas era a verdade quase tinha perdido seu filho.

-Me perdoa? Por favor, Gina me perdoa por não estar ao seu lado nos momentos difíceis, por ter feito você chorar, por...

Gina o puxou para e olhando nos olhos dele perguntou a única coisa que realmente importava e a única coisa que realmente a faria feliz.

-Você ama nosso filho Draco? Me ama a ponto de ficar comigo e esperar a chegada do **_NOSSO FILHO_**?

-Amo você mais do que tudo e amo nosso filho, por ser exatamente isso...**_NOSSO_**, Gina, fruto do que há de melhor em nos dois.

-Draco!Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei ouvir você dizer isso.

Segurando a rosto vermelho de Gina nas mãos Draco a beijou com infinita ternura e com um amor que nem o tempo pode apagar.

**N.A:Mais uma vez obrigada pelo reviews...adorei saber que todas estão gostando...**

**Obrigado o apoio...**

**Estrelinha: NA verdade o que ela mandou eu idealizei, tipo um video kcete, mas com projecão tipo data show...bem original, né?**

**Dudinhazinha: Ele vai pedir desculpas, mas ela o desculpa na verdade por ele finalmente dizer o que ela quer...leia e comente!**

**Rafinha: Ta acabando é so esse e o epilogo que ja vai estar postado quando vc ler isso aki...Tambem gostei de escrver akela parte eu ate chorei escrvendo...foi uma coisa inesperada que me veio e eu resolvi escrever...**

**Bjkas**


	12. Epilogo

**N.A: So pra agradecer todo o apoio e as reviews...logo logo tem outra fic minha no ar...aguardem.**

**Anne...brigadão vc foi de grande ajuda...**

**Beijão ta tdas...**

**Epílogo **

-Gina...Vem pra cama, anda!

-já vou...Mas é que...

-O que foi algum problema?

-Nada meu amor, mas é que é tão bom ficar com ele nos braços...

-Gi...Traz ele pra cá.Ele pode dormir aqui do lado. Agora vem pra cama!

-Sabia que você se tornou prepotente depois que o Josh nasceu, você fica brigando...

Gina não conseguiu dizer mais nada, porque quando se virou o marido estava pronto para beijá-la e foi o que fez sem mais delongas.

Tirando o bebê dos braços de Gina, Draco o colocou no carrinho que virava berço e puxou Gina para a cama a conchegando-a em seus braços.

-Draco...

-Shiii...-colocando os dedo nos lábios dela - Você precisa descansar...Se não vai acabar ficando doente.

-Mas Draco...

-Gina, sem MAS.

-Ta seu mandão - disse sorrindo e se aconchegando – Draco?

-Hum?

-Você acha que meus pais vão se acostumar com idéia de estarmos finalmente casados?

-Meu amor, eles aceitaram o bebê! E se o Ronald que é o Ronald aceitou os outros também vão aceitar!

-Tenho medo que eles demorem muito.

-Não se preocupe.

-Será que o Rony ainda vai ficar bravo comigo por muito tempo?

-O bebê dele vai nascer em menos de uma semana...Ele não vai ter tempo pra ficar pensando no porque de você não tê-lo escolhido pra padrinho.

-É acho que você tem razão...

-Eu tenho! Agora vamos dormir, antes que de a hora do Josh mamar.

-Te amo Malfoy e...Obrigado pelo filho lindo que você me deu.

-Também te amo Weasley! E esse... será o primeiro de muitos.

Sorrindo eles ficaram se olhando e tiveram a certeza que depois de tudo que enfrentaram o amor deles era pleno e completo.


End file.
